User talk:***EAGLEMUT***
Welcome to the wiki RT | Talk 19:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks,I'll have to learn many things but I'll try to be helpful ;-) [[User:***EAGLEMUT***|'***EAGLEMUT***']] 19:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Your name is awesome. Be proud and flaunt it [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, ***EAGLEMUT***. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Vamp Bronze Crusher Fortitude.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I took care of the licensing of this for you. In the future, remember to add the screenshot license to all guildwars screenshots uploaded. :D -Hope this helps. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Oh,sorry about that,I still need to learn many things..Thanks for the help next time I'll know what to do ;) [[User:***EAGLEMUT***|'***EAGLEMUT***']] 16:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 112 You ''do know he's a deceased guy from >300 years ago? We have that note for every Bound Spirit boss I think. Teinai doesn't use Teinia's Wind, Jaizanjhu (or wtf is it) doesn't use Jaiz Strike etc. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:12, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Even if I would have been a deceased guy from >300 years ago I don't think I'd use my own ashes in the battle lol.But as I said its just my opinion and if you think it should be here :feel free to re-add it.I won't do a revert war or anything.IMO its just normal he don't use his own ashes :D Have a nice day. :-) TALK 17:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh and by the way Teinai's Wind and Jaizhenju Strike are a very different story because they are actually NOT ashes and so its fine to note if Teinai and Jaizhenju don't use them. TALK 17:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wasn't planning on ever putting it back myself, just felt you should know :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 16 August 2008 (UTC) CC BY-SA license We don't have a template for that license, but the "user-created image" license can be adapted, just use Be that as it may, I have corrected that on Image:Sacred_Seed.jpg and Image:Sacred_Root.jpg, but it seems to me that these images should be licensed as as they're really Anet artwork, right? --◄mendel► 05:51, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, they're still screenshots from the game. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Damn, sorry about that ,I'm really bad at licensing.Thank you for fixing it TALK 20:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::That's alright. There'll usually be some vulture to hunt you down and correct errors :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Trader price/Dye/20080927183630 Wintersday Userbox! To commemorate the effort you've put into preparing GuildWiki for our Wintersday celebration, I have created a special userbox at Template:User Wintersday: Wear it with pride! <3 09:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Item of Week Sorry about that. I thought you were the one that added the comment about Frozen Soil. I had no idea why using it would be good, but I kept it because well I thought you knew what you were talking about. Anyway turns out I was completely wrong, sorry about that again. Tenetke 02:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem mate,everyone can overlook something sometimes ;) By the way 2 of the links you added were broken so I fixed them,other than that thanks for the nice formatting you made here, it really looks much better like this, keep up that good work :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 02:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) User:***EAGLEMUT***/Unnecessaries Do you want it deleted, or just blanked? RandomTime 11:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Oh,was just going to add delete tag myself, so deleting it is ok.Thanks in advance ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 11:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "Fight For Dutch Right" So... You Dutch? Or Belgian? (I'm the second one :P )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually Czech,I just joined the first random guild that I saw recruiting ;) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 07:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, lol.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Do you want that deleted, or just blanked? RandomTime 22:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for asking but I'll keep that page for now and I'll actually even re-add the content because I miss the decoration already :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Userbox Consider making the text white =) A F K When 14:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks,good idea - I couldn't decide what color it should be ;) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 15:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Above and beyond I thought you did a good thing encouraging an IP to be bold, knowing that others will be able to help with spelling (and grammar, etc.). Well done. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :This just really made my day :) Thanks TEF! ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 00:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Swine flu Sorry to hear about that. I had it too last week, and I got better. Hope you do too soon! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I am still a bit *cough* coughing *cough* but otherwise it's getting better. :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Not much time left? What's this about reducing your valuable efforts to the wiki? Either school or playing the game must take a back seat! (More seriously: you've done some great stuff here; please come back when you have more time). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm trying to do my best but there are always soo many things to do..I often get on wiki as late as like 2am because I'm just busy with something all the day. Anyway, whenever I'll have time and see something I can improve on the wiki, be sure I will do it. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Laughter feeds the trolls? This made me lol. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Wintersday Have a happy and a merry! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I wish the very same to you! :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Fashionably Late http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ruby_Djinn&diff=next&oldid=1528340 + Talk:Harn_Coldstone#More_members_for_Rurik_Fan_Club Amongst others. I also doubt this increases the chance for them dropping FDS'. Just some spam for your cabinet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, I'll just remove that note, I admit it wasn't a good idea to randomly throw this kind of info in there. I can't prove it yet, but I am nearly sure that all/most creatures have a high chance of dropping the item they actually wield instead of random items. Also, there are already some items known to be affected by this. I'd say it would be best to remove it for now and reconsider adding it somewhere after I have real numberz. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the FDS is on the Ruby Djinn model; I haven't noticed them wielding anything else. I know for a fact, however, that at least monsters in Prophecies use the weapons they drop if applicable. I've had a Zealous and 2 Vampiric bows fired at me that also dropped afterwards. Heck, sometimes they use weapons they cannot use properly; White Mantle Knights with axes? Lol. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Game Updates funny i had deleted that because it contain useless crap.. someone put up a joke on there. a lame one at that.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.56.46.181 ( ) at 01:46, February 3, 2010. :Well, it's still an official update so it shouldn't be removed no matter how much you don't like it.. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) When creating a redirect... ...you don't have to type out the edit summary "Redirecting page to..." The wiki will fill that in for you if you leave it blank, and it will create an actual link to the redirect target. Just trying to save you a bit of typing. :P —Dr Ishmael 14:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh I thought so but wasn't sure. Thanks for telling me, I will remember now. :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) MoveOn.lol —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, Mr. TEF. In response to your userbox, I would like to proclaim my eternal gratitude. However, the actions you describe could lead to sensitive information falling in the wrong hands, for which I am forced to respectfully repudiate your proposal. I hereby state that I release this comment under the cc-by-nc-sa license in Hebrew, reason being I felt such approach would be fitting in this complicated situation. It might also be appropriate for me to declare that this letter is absolutely nonsensical and should be treated as such by any mere mortal. Kindly Regards, [[User:***EAGLEMUT***|''Sir Eaglemut]] 20:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good afternoon Sir Eaglemut and Mr Ford, In response to your talk comments dated 16:40 and 20:48 UTC today respectively - I would like to add the following commentary: #The manner of speaking should be observed at all times. #Adding categories is not required, but may lead to an extension of time time allowed. #Absolutely no editing shall be done during the hours provided in the previous document #Licensing is reverted as seen fit #The dot operator (as in MoveOn.lol) cannot be used in that way #You are to disregard all comments that make sense ::Thank you, and have an acceptable remainder of your day. -- 'RandomTime' 21:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Speaking in the manner unaccustomed to her face, I am forced to disregard item #5 (since it appears to be interested in making some sense). Many garcias and I hope that the modulus of your day is equally cromulent. —Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)